Playing It Straight
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Post-Yellow, Kei gets on with his life. Slight spoilers for the manga. Written for a prompt from compli cait. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Playing it Straight

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Yellow_ and all of its characters are owned by Makoto Tateno, her Japanese publishers, and June. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: Written for compli_cait based on her request to find out more on what happened to Kei after the end of the first manga series.

0o0o0o0o0o

The press of a cold, wet nose against his neck brought Kei violently out of sleep. Jerking away from the offending nose, he rolled onto his stomach to glare sleepily at the corgi, whose tail wagged proudly at waking him.

"I thought I asked you not to do that," muttered Kei. Groggily, he reached out and ruffled the dog's ears, earning himself a doggy grin. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

Swinging his legs out of the western-style bed, Kei stood up and stretched, yawning wide enough to make a lion jealous. Padding naked across the room, he stopped off in the bathroom before pulling on a pair of artfully shredded jeans and a t-shirt. Running his fingers through his hair, hoping to disguise his bed-head with a stylishly disarranged look, he grabbed the leash and waved it at the dog. "Is this what you wanted?"

A wriggle and a yip were his answer. Clipping the leash onto the dog's collar, they headed to the nearby park. Nervous under the watchful eyes of the grounds crew, Kei dutifully picked up every "deposit" the dog left, before starting a game of catch with the ball he'd brought along.

"Who'd have thought we'd end up like this, huh boy," he asked the panting dog between throws. "Living in a posh apartment, all our needs met every day…and we didn't even have to swindle to get there. We've come a long way, baby…."

Carrying the dog in his arms, Kei nervously looked around. It seemed like the street was empty, but…he was running from _Sandfish_. Even if he managed to slip away in the confusion surrounding his employers' near-capture, they knew who he was and what he looked like. The chances of getting away scot-free were only slightly better than trying to breathe in a vacuum.

But Kei wanted out. He hadn't signed on to work for Sandfish for this. Even if he wanted Goh back, what Mizuki was doing to Taki wasn't worth the price of his uneasy conscience. Not that he had much of one, but this just struck him as …wrong.

That was why he'd helped the blond escape from his improvised prison. It made him feel better – and might earn him some brownie points if the cops (or a certain ex-partner) tracked him down. He was always about looking out for number one.

"And number two, right boy," he asked the dog. The corgi wagged his stump of a tail at him in agreement.

It was easy to get lost in the urban jungle that was Tokyo. So many people coming and going. The foreigners – especially the Americans – were suckers for the dog; "donating" money to keep them both fed. Sometimes, they even gave willingly.

Seducing some of the many businessmen in town covered most of the rest of their expenses. Having hustled between leaving Goh and working for Sandfish, Kei knew just how to judge his marks. Strait-laced Japan – not to mention the rest of the world – would be very surprised by how many liked to indulge themselves with another man while on a trip. It was a monotonous – safe usually equaled boring – way to keep fed, but he was on the lookout for a sugar daddy. A long-term "arrangement" would let him get his feet back under him.

Surprisingly, his "daddy" found him, instead of the other way around. The older man had not been one of his "special" friends, but he'd seen the man around from time to time. Strangely, Kei'd never seen him leave with anyone…just watching the crowd of hustlers. If one approached, he'd be waved away; an annoying fly brushed away. His aloofness had caught Kei's attention, and he started keeping an eye out for the other man. Curious, he'd once even urged the dog to "accidentally" run over to the man; an excuse to get closer.

Tall and darkly handsome like Goh, that was where the similarity ended. Black hair going gray at the temples, there was a quiet strength about him. When he turned to look at Kei, his black eyes held an amused twinkle – even as they took his measure. He hadn't even minded the blond and white dog hairs that inevitably found their way to his trousers.

Two weeks later, Kei – and the dog – were ensconced in a small but clean one bedroom apartment. It was nothing special, but for someone living out of crappy hotels or on the street itself it was practically a palace. Though he felt that his good luck was returning, Kei wasn't stupid. Exquisitely careful not to be caught – or offend his patron – he began to skim a small portion of the money for his expenses and gifts off the top for a small emergency fund.

When the time came to move on again, Kei didn't want to be destitute. Working for Sandfish had lulled him into a false sense of security, so there was nothing to draw on when he fled. Lesson learned; it would never happen again.

By now, his stash had grown fairly large. Big enough that he'd taken a chance and opened a bank account. The bankbook and ATM card were stashed in the mattress on the dog's bed. His daddy was generous, but Kei of all people knew that bad things happened every day. Sometimes they left, too.

"Daddy" didn't seem to be in any hurry to dump him, though. His lover had moved him twice since that first apartment, each time to larger and more opulent digs. This latest move had surprised him, but he didn't mind it. Actually living with Ken – his sugar daddy – was more pleasant than he'd expected.

Especially since he'd gone and done the unusual (and stupid) thing and fallen in love with Ken. It made no sense, considering the nature of their "business arrangement," but it was impossible to dictate to one's heart. Goh and Taki had taught him that. The lesson was one that he was beginning to understand. Kei just hoped that Ken didn't eventually tire of him and eventually move on. For the first time in a long time, he was happy, and he hoped it would stay that way.


	2. Playing It Fast and Loose

Playing It Fast and Loose

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Yellow_ and all of its characters are owned by Makoto Tateno, her Japanese publishers, and June. I only play with them for grins and giggles. Ken, however, is mine.

A/N: Written as a follow-up to my previous story, Playing It Straight, at the request of compli_cait. Time to learn a little more about Kei's boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sliding from the bed, Ken padded naked to the windows. Looking out, he smiled barracuda-like down at the newly-stirring Tokyo. The sun just barely above the horizon made the city look drowsy; as if it had been roused too early for this new day. Watching the capital blink the sleep from its collective eyes, he stretched, noting a few twinges in certain muscles.

Sharp smile turning fond, Ken glanced back towards the bed. Kei slept heavily, not having stirred when he'd gotten up. His young lover had been his usual insatiable self the night before, leading him to greater – and more exuberant – passion. Hence the sore muscles this morning.

Not that he minded.

Turning, he strode towards the bathroom, intending to use the massage setting on the showerhead to ease the knotted muscles. Perhaps he'd have an aspirin chaser with his traditional breakfast. There was a meeting with the chairman this morning; he needed to be at his best.

Later, aches eased from his body, Ken dressed in a severe black suit, perfectly tailored to his trim figure, with a discreetly patterned royal blue tie. With his dark hair graying at the temples, he knew he cut quite the distinguished figure. Looking back into the bedroom once again, he saw that Kei was still fast asleep, though the dog – now lying at the foot of the bed – raised its head. Smiling doggishly, the stub tail wagged momentarily at seeing him. Walking over, he carefully patted the Corgi on the head, making sure not to get any hairs on his suit. Placing a fond hand on his lover's back, he waited to see if the younger man would awaken. Unsurprised when he did not, he dropped a kiss to Kei's sleep-tousled head – a rare show of affection – and left for work.

The morning was full of meetings. After his session with the chairman, Ken returned to his office. Just before his normal luncheon time, he sat down at his desk to familiarize himself with his afternoon schedule – mercifully, a block of "free" time right after lunch was inked in – at least until the quarterly budget meeting. Nodding his head as he committed his schedule to memory, he turned back to his desktop to check his e-mail.

Most of it was the usual notices regarding meetings and staff reviews, plus a few that he was merely copied on as a face-saving gesture. Surprisingly, there was one from his ex-wife regarding their daughter's approaching secondary school graduation. He noted the time before moving on. The address of the next e-mail froze the blood in his veins; only twice before had he received mail from this source. And given the events of two years ago, he never expected to see more.

Opening it nervously, he read it through. It was short; a few terse sentences followed by a question. Pausing just long enough to think through the ramifications of responding, he replied to the question in the affirmative. While waiting for the reply, Ken deleted both the original e-mail and his response from the system. While not foolproof – any hacker would find both in minutes – it would delay any search for incriminating evidence. If such a thing ever become necessary. He sincerely hoped it never would.

His computer quietly trilled, indicating a new message. As expected, it was the response from his contact, providing a place and a time. He frowned, as the meeting would eat up his luncheon, as well as a large chuck of his "free" time. But no matter. When he was just starting out, he had eaten from convenience stores on the run; he could do so again now. Standing up, Ken shrugged into his suit coat, and walked to the outer office. While slipping on his street shoes, he advised his secretary of the change to his schedule, then left.

As usual, Asakusa Temple thronged with tourists. Milling around the main shrine, he glanced at his watch, before moving into line at the fortune station nearest the office. Paying his 100 yen, he shook the metal canister holding the numbered sticks, finally pulling one out, looking at the number on it. Finding the matching drawer, he took his paper, stepping out of the crush to read his fortune.

"Good fortune," asked a deep voice from behind him. Ken quashed the urge to jump.

While mentally calming himself, he considered the paper in his hand. "Mixed, I'm afraid. The outcome hangs on an important meeting."

Proud that his voice remained neutral, he turned to face the speaker. The man was a bit taller than himself, with spiked blond hair and a raven goatee – both obviously dyed. From his left earlobe dangled a gold skull and crossbones. Ken quirked an eyebrow at the other man. "And I'm assuming that the 'important meeting' is not my budget meeting later this afternoon. You know, Katsuro that is an…original look for you."

Grinning sardonically, Katsuro nodded. "You should have seen me last week. A ponytail and full beard. Artist colonies are great places to relax. I even did some painting."

Ken interpreted that statement to mean "hide out" from the authorities after that business of a couple of years ago. "Pardon my getting right to the point, Katsuro, but why did you contact me? Until recently, the police continued to pay attention to me. It still might not be safe to be seen in your company."

"Why cousin," drawled the slightly younger assassin, tilting his head slightly. Amusement sparkled in dark eyes. "You're making me feel unwanted."

"I have no time for your sense of humor, Katsuro," grated Ken, frowning up at his cousin. "I have a life to live. Business to attend to. If it is discovered that I have spoken – met – with you, it will all come crashing down. _What do you need_?"

"How is Kei?"

The non sequitur leeched the irritation from Ken. He wasn't expecting the question; figured his cousin needed some kind of help while here, whether in the form of money, papers, or a place to stay overnight. But this question worried him. "He's fine. Why are you asking?"

Katsuro assumed a patient expression. "Because I wanted to make sure he's all right. I pointed you in his direction for a reason, Ken. You two needed each other; and I could take care of some debts at the same time."

Ken didn't bother denying it. Kei had brought light and color into his otherwise black-and-white existence. While completely unexpected, he liked having his lover in his life; the perfect foil for his straitlaced – and sometimes stark – personality. For that, he'd give his cousin the benefit of the doubt, at least for the moment.

"As I said, Kei is fine, Katsuro. Knowing you, I'm sure you were already aware of that fact." Ken's lips quirked in a wintry smile. "Information was always your strong suit."

Chuckling, his cousin nodded. "Touché. I just wanted to be sure. Mizuki holds grudges. And since we're back in Japan, I thought I'd check in with you."

Stiffening at the implied warning, Ken forced himself to relax. "When I left for work this morning, he was still asleep. I'm the early riser. But he'll take the dog out eventually."

Katsuro nodded, eyes watchful. "We'll be gone in a week. Less, if things…work out to our advantage."

Making up his mind, Ken nodded decisively. "Perhaps a vacation is in order then. A short one…someplace else."

"They say vacations are good for the health," agreed the assassin. "I should know; just came back from an extended one. I can honestly say I feel a lot better now."

Sketching a wave, Katsuro melted into the crowd of tourists. Within moments, Ken could no longer see him. Turning to leave himself, his mind switched automatically to planning mode. How was he going to surprise Kei with this trip, and make sure they were both out of Sandfish's way – without letting the younger man know the reason they were leaving the country so suddenly. But whatever the reason, he looked forward to spending some time away with his lover anyway – just the two of them.


End file.
